Summertime Romance
by iheartkiwi
Summary: Rukia was focused completely in her studies and work that she didn't had time for anything, not even time for a relationship. When she shared a class with Ichigo, how her summer had changed because of him. A summer she will never forget.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the cover pic.

* * *

 **Summertime Romance**

 _Summer, after all, is a time when wonderful things can happen to people. For those few months you're not required to be who everyone thinks you are. The fresh cut grass smell in the air & the chance to dive into the deep end of a pool, gives you courage you didn't think you had. Summer just opens the door and lets you free._

* * *

 ** _First Day of Class:_**

Rukia was sad but it didn't stop her from moving forward. She recently ended a long term relationship with Renji. They fell in love at the start of their high school but when the time came where they will move forward and head to different universities; it didn't work. They tried to keep in contact during the first year of college but things just happened to get in the way. Rukia had a job as a waitress and studied when she was out of work as she was trying to get into the medical field to become a nurse.

Renji was preoccupied in art school and focused on his arts, hung out with his creative friends. When they finally met, Rukia realized she just didn't have time for a relationship. The first year at the university, she felt like she wasn't even in a relationship. Renji was just a friend she could call late at night and talk about her day with; she didn't need the romance anymore. During their last phone conversation which lasted no more than ten minutes, she realized she wasn't in love with him anymore. Rukia was sad, yes, but it was because of all the time they had together seemed like a waste. But really it wasn't.

The school year was over but Rukia didn't want to waste time and opted to take a summer class at a local community college that was offering the class she needed to take. The actual local community college in Rukongai didn't offer the class she needed so she is staying at her university renting a small apartment with the help of her older brother and going to school for the summer in Karakura Town. She hurried down the hallway and entered the class bright early in the morning. Rukia really didn't need to hurry as she was fifteen minutes early. The feel of being front of the class brought joy to her as she felt she will learn more and be more involved with the lessons.

Holding a pencil between her lips, she tied her long hair up into a loose, messy bun on the top of her head along with the front fringe. The summer morning was hot and humid; she didn't like her long hair to touch her neck or even her back when the weather was that warm. She opened her large Anatomy text book and enjoyed the crisp feel of the spine as well as the new book smell.

The door opened and she didn't bother to look up as she was focused in the book, gazing at the pictures of the different organs and muscles. The person took a seat at the table right next to her which finally caused her to look up. There were three columns of two seater tables that went back five rows deep. Rukia sat in the first roll, middle column on the left side of the table. The student that came in after her chose to sit in the first column and row, but on the right side of the table.

Glancing towards her left she saw the most handsome man in her life. His hair was a unique orange and an array of mess which worked well with him. He didn't even noticed her staring as he was preoccupied with setting his own large textbook out on his tables along with a mechanical pencil and pen. The man was wearing a white simple t-shirt and beige shorts, so Rukia could tell he worked out. Rukia didn't realize she was staring for an awful long time as several more students entered the room, scattered about. She quickly returned to her book and focused on the pages once more, the thoughts of the other student left her thoughts.

Finally, the professor walked in to the small classroom to which Rukia sat up straight and gave a pleasant smile to her new teacher, pencil ready in her hand in case she needed to write any notes. The professor introduced herself and gave a quick glance around the room.

"Class, since this is a summer course not many students are here to fill this class room. Those of you without a partner please find one and sit next to them. Try to sit in the first three rows and introduce yourselves if you do not know your partner," The professor motioned towards the empty seats.

Rukia didn't have a partner next to her; she glanced to her right and saw no one sitting in the third column. Glancing towards her left, she made eye contact with the handsome man. Looking passed him; she saw the chair was empty as well. He tilted his head at her, and she nodded with a small smile. He motioned again with his head to the seat next to him, but she slightly laughed and shook her head before motioning to the empty seat next to her. What he did next instantly melt her right in her seat, he smiled. She watched him start to stand up, packing some of his belongings in his bag since he could not carry it all in his hands.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked back at her text book, eyes focused on the word 'the'. She felt him walked by the table and she could smell his masculine cologne which was very pleasing to her nose. His bare arm brushed against hers on accident as he situated himself in his seat to which cause a pink hue form on cheeks. She quickly tightened her arms away from him as if it was her fault he had bumped her.

"Hi, I am Kurosaki Ichigo," A low voice whispered in her right ear. Well not whisper, but it felt like a whisper as she could feel the warm breath on the side of her face causing her to shiver. Rukia looked to her right and saw the warmest whiskey eyes she had ever seen. Shit, he was really handsome.

Smiling she nodded in acknowledgement, "Nice to meet you, I am Kuchiki Rukia." He was still staring at her, why? Rukia furrowed her brows as she watched him gesture with his eyes down. She glanced down and didn't realize he was holding out his hand to her to shake. Now the pink was a red on her cheeks as she grasped his hand a little too tightly than she would have liked. Quickly releasing, she turned forward and waited for her professor to go on with the class, how embarrassed she was! The professor handed out the syllabus and went over the criteria. Rukia didn't turn her head towards Ichigo's way for the remainder of the class. The only time she looked at him was to say goodbye.

Over the next several days, the only exchanges they did were their hello and goodbyes. The first week was more in depth with the lessons and then in a couple weeks they will be working in the lab more often to see different organs and things throughout the two months of class with their partners. Since the term was much shorter compared to the school year, everything was so fast paced so it was strictly prohibited to try and not to miss a class or she would be so behind.

 ** _Beginning of the following week:_**

Rukia was always the first to class as usual, opening her textbook to start her morning reading. She was ahead of class but she just wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything from the last lesson so she would read what she already read. The door opened but she didn't look up knowing it was him. He was always second to enter into the classroom. The same cologne will waft to her nose which pleased her every morning. He will sit and they will exchange their hellos and that was that.

"Good Morning," Ichigo said to her as he brought out his own textbook.

"Morning," Rukia responded with a quick glance and smile before returning to her text book.

That was that.

"Your hair looks nice down," Ichigo commented which shocked Rukia. She met his incredible eyes with a slight blush.

"Ah, thank you," Rukia managed out. She always had her hair up in the messy bun due to the hot weather but today she decided to wear her long hair down and to one side of her neck. The raven locks were on her left shoulder, so the right side of her neck was bare to him.

Then that was that.

 ** _Next Day:_**

"Is that coffee you always drink in the morning?" Ichigo asked as he looked at her travelers' mug.

"Ah, no… it's just orange juice," Rukia replied, heart beating rapidly.

Ichigo chuckled, "I can't function if I don't have any coffee in the morning." When she saw his smirk, she completely melted again. This was the second time he had somewhat smiled at her.

"Coffee is too strong for me; I would be so fidgety by the end of the class…"

 ** _Day After:_**

"Do you have an extra pencil I can borrow Rukia? I must have left mine in my car," Ichigo said as he went through his bag once more.

Rukia bit her lip from smiling while she bent over to retrieve her bag. He had said her name!

"I do have an extra one, you can keep it as I have many others," Rukia commented as she handed her pencil to him. Their fingers grazed each other briefly during their exchange.

"I am not sure I can keep it… this pencil looks too girly and cute for me," Ichigo grinned as he observed the pencil. "What is all over this?"

Rukia gasped, "You don't know? It's one of my most favorite! It's Chappy! It's so popular, I can't believe you haven't heard Chappy before!" Oh gosh, she sounded like a child. Her face was completely red as she looked back down at her book completely and utterly embarrassed but looked back at him when she heard a small laugh.

"Well, I guess I will have to keep it now because it's so popular. Don't want to fall behind in the trend of our society," Ichigo winked.

Rukia laughed at his little quirk. The wink was so sexy how he had done it. Rukia twisted the pencil in her hand and looked back down at her textbook. She haven't laughed in such a long time, it was quite exhilarating.

"Thanks Rukia for the pencil."

"You are welcome… Ichigo."

 ** _End of the Week:_**

"Do you go to school here at this college?" Ichigo asked after they said their good mornings once again.

"I don't go here actually. I go to Naruki University which is relatively close to here. Karakura Community College just offers the class I need to take so that is why I am here… What about you?" Rukia asked as she sipped her orange juice.

Ichigo shook his head, "Nope, I am the same as you. I go to Seireitei University."

Rukia choked on her orange juice on accident, "That is incredibly far from here; in fact I am from Rukongai which few hours from your school. My brother wants us to move to Seireitei very soon as he will be transferred there but I will be living in Naruki until I finish with all of my schooling."

Ichigo nodded in agreement, "Yeah it is really far and incredibly expensive to live in. Karakura Town is actually my home." He ran his hand through his hair easily which she wondered if it was that silky soft as it looks.

"You grew up here? This place town is very pretty; I am actually quite drawn to the quaintness of this place. It's not as busy as Seireitei."

"I love it here. I live here with my old man and two younger sisters," Ichigo leaned back in his chair. She noticed he didn't mention his mother, she didn't want to ask.

"You live with your brother?" Ichigo returned his focused to her and raised a brow.

"Yes, just my brother," She didn't want to say anymore but was relieved Ichigo didn't ask anything more just as she didn't ask about his mother. The Professor approached the front of the room to start their class.

 ** _Third Week of Class:_**

"How was your weekend?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged, "Just stayed in and studied while doing our assignments." She liked how the summer sun was being so nice and giving Ichigo a warm tan. Incredibly handsome.

"You didn't do anything fun or exciting?" Ichigo scowled as he picked off invisible lint from her t-shirt. Her eyes followed his fingers the entire time as he touched her shoulder. She didn't see anything… maybe it was hair?

"No, I rather just focus on my studies honestly," Rukia returned to her book.

"But it's summer and I noticed you are chapters ahead already! Don't you have a boyfriend or want to hang out with friends to take a break from school?" Ichigo rested his head on his hand, completely focused on her.

All she could pay attention to was the ripped bicep that was taunt on the table through his thin t-shirt, "Do you work out?" Before she knew it, she didn't mean to let it slip. Gah, what was with her when she was around him? She wasn't such an idiot when she first met Renji, not like this.

Ichigo gave her a lopsided grin, "Why do you ask?" He leaned a bit forward, closer to her.

Rukia shook her head and leaned back slightly away from him, "No reason. Anyways, I broke up with my longtime boyfriend and I didn't have time to make any friends as I was busy with my classes and work." With that she returned to her book. She could still feel his gaze upon her.

"I do work out. I play tennis," Ichigo said quietly. Rukia just nodded quickly not looking at him as she was still mortified. She could tell he was giving her a smirk.

 ** _Couple Days Later:_**

"What are you doing after class?"

Rukia thought for a moment before glancing at the ambers, "I am going to go home. Maybe do some errands."

Ichigo scowled, "Not today you aren't. I am going to a friend's for a get together. Probably going to go for a swim in her pool. Come with me, I will pick you up after you get your swimsuit."

Rukia immediately declined, "No, I don't think it's a good idea. I really need to get these errands-"

Ichigo interrupted her as he handed her his phone, "Input your number and I will call you for your address. You are coming with me and you are going to have fun for once this summer."

 _ **Later That Day:**_

Rukia stepped got into Ichigo's opened top black jeep wearing her shorts and a loose white t-shirt over her swim wear. She slipped on a large denim buttoned up, rolled up the long sleeves but left it open as she didn't want to feel so revealing in her swim wear and at night it's usually colder.

"Nice to see you out of class," Ichigo grinned at her as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the local street.

"Well I was practically forced to come out today as the person who forced me wouldn't leave me alone since class ended," Rukia joked as she stuck her hand out the open window, feeling the warm air hit her hand and body.

"You deserve a little fun Rukia, it's summer for fuck sakes. Live a little outside of school and work," Ichigo yelled through the wind. She twisted her head to look at him and they made eye contact to which they grinned at each other.

"I guess I do deserve a break. It is summer after all for 'fuck sakes,'" She giggled as she hardly ever cursed. Ichigo was definitely bringing something out of her.

Ichigo's friend lived in the same town as their school they are attending that summer. The house was beautiful but not overly huge, comfortable. Ichigo led her to the side door that was attached to a fence. She could hear the laughter from several people as well as loud music. Rukia was completely nervous… meeting friends, isn't that something a boyfriend/girlfriend will do?

Ichigo called out to his friends and Rukia walked up right next to him to meet them. A tall voluptuous woman was the first to meet them. She was wearing a pink bikini that hardly could contain her large breast. Rukia watched her squeal and hug Ichigo around his neck.

"Inoue, this is Rukia," Ichigo released her and gestured to his side towards Rukia.

"Call me Orihime, I am glad Ichigo brought you to my home," Orihime smiled tenderly at her and held out her hand. Rukia shook it and noticed how feminine her hand was.

"Nice to meet you," Rukia smiled but couldn't say more as more people showed up in front of her. She met the remaining friends who were named Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu. All the friends were very nice to her and made her feel welcomed. She noticed Ichigo's best friend seems to be Orihime as they seem to be the closest; she wondered if that was his girlfriend but he didn't introduce her as his girlfriend or even called her by her name.

Rukia was caught up in a in depth conversation about Anatomy with Uryu as he was very bright and knew the subject fairly well, they were both sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the warm water. In the corner of her eye, she could see Ichigo glancing over at her but she figured it was to check if she was having fun. After a few moments she was pulled into the water by someone gripping her ankle. She quickly stood in the water, using her hands to wipe the water off of her face while choking on water she accidently swallowed.

Ichigo was cracking up in front of her who caused her to glare at him but instead went over to him quickly and pushed his head under the water just as fast as he dragged her. Ichigo came back up, choking on the water just as she did. Ichigo immediately looked at her as if she was his prey and he was her predator. She started to back up as he crept forward. Her eyes racked over his tan shirtless body. Oh how working out done wonders for this man as every line was crisped and define. The thoughts couldn't go on any longer as he lunged and grasped her waist causing her to squeal and laugh. The friends stared at them with subtle curiosity, Orihime with a slight frown at first but smiled and laughed along with the others.

The day turned into night and Rukia was ready to be taken home by Ichigo. They said goodbyes to his friends and walked towards his jeep. Rukia slightly shivered and rolled down her sleeves of her large buttoned up. Ichigo noticed her shivering and held out his arm to stop her. He turned and grabbed her shoulders to move her so she was standing directly in front of him. Raising his hands he started to button her shirt from the lower button, working his way upwards. Silence filled the night air except the sound of the closeness of their breathing was heard between each other. She glanced up at him and noticed his face and eyes were so focused on the buttons. Once he buttoned the button over her chest he looked up at her and caught the violets.

"There, you should be warmer now," Ichigo said before turning around to head towards his jeep.

 ** _End of the Week:_**

"I assume you have no plans this weekend right Rukia?" Ichigo asked after their routinely good mornings.

Rukia shook her head, was he going to invite her out again with his friends?

"Do you want to come over tomorrow afternoon? I figured we can work on our papers together and I know it's something you will be doing this weekend," Ichigo smirked causing her to blush.

"Oh you know me so well now," Rukia declared sarcastically, biting her lower lip to hide her smile.

Ichigo gave her another grin, "I will text you the address."

 ** _Next Day:_**

Rukia pulled up in front of a clinic in her small SUV. She didn't know his family had owned a medical clinic, how exciting it must be for him to be able to see all the action all up close and personal. After getting out of her car she went to the front door and before she could knock, the door swung open and Ichigo stood there smiling at her.

"I saw you gawking at the clinic," Ichigo laughed as he stepped aside to allow her in.

Rukia huffed, "I was not gawking. I was just thinking how exciting it must be to own a clinic."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "My old man is a doctor. There are pros and cons to owning a clinic." He went to the living area and sat down on the sofa. Rukia sat next to him and took in the beautiful home but she noticed it was oddly quiet.

"My family is out of town for the night. Twins are at camp and my old man is helping out at the hospital," Ichigo said as if he read her thoughts.

So they were alone.

She didn't realize how close she sat next to him on the couch as their bare legs are almost touching. Quickly standing up, she took of her bag and scooted on the ground towards the low coffee table. Pulling her books, notebook, and pens down onto the table.

Rukia wanted to hint they should work on the paper. After all, that was why she was there in the first place. After a few hours and conjuring the final outline of the paper, she sensed Ichigo was finished as he stretched his arms and rotated his neck.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked as he rose from the low table and stretched out his legs.

Rukia looked at her phone, she didn't realize it was already passed dinner and the sun wasn't even out anymore. Her stomach growled slightly, telling her she was indeed hungry and also embarrassed her.

"I take it as a yes," Ichigo laughed which mortified her even more. He headed towards the kitchen to throw on a pot of water. Rukia stood up to stretch her legs also and went to join him in the kitchen to help him cook some ramen. After dinner, Rukia decided maybe it was time to head out. As she was going to say goodbye Ichigo surprised her once more.

"Do you want to watch something on T.V.? It's not terribly late, thought maybe you wanted to do something instead of our assignment," Ichigo motioned back to the couch in front of the television with a tilt of his head. Rukia couldn't help but giggle as she recalled him doing the same gesture the very first time they communicated but without words.

Ichigo tensed slightly scowled at wondering what she was giggling about but relaxed when she smiled and nodded, giving her another one of those heart melting smiles. They sat next to each other as he turned on the television and changing it to a station they both agreed upon. They remain in a comfortable silence, a silence they were used to from sitting next to each other through the weeks. Rukia yawned and couldn't help what happened next, she drifted off into sleep.

Hours, actually many hours must have passed by as Rukia slowly roused from her sleep to notice the sun was barely up, peaking over the horizon. She felt a movement next to her and she completely woke up, opening her eyes. Ichigo's chest. She was staring into his chest. Lifting her eyes, she glanced up at his face and noticed he was still deep in his slumber. Her hand was draped on his chest, and she was using his shoulder as a pillow. Sensing a little wetness near her mouth she couldn't believe she had drooled on his shirt! Swiftly, she sat up and felt his arm drop from around her shoulder to her waist. Looking down at his arm on her waist she noticed a throw blanket was covering them.

Ichigo stirred in his sleep and when Rukia looked down at him he looked so peaceful. So handsome. When she looked down at him she also noticed a wet circle on his shoulder from her drool. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she quickly wiped away any remnants of drool and hurriedly pat down her hair before he opened his eyes. Finally the ambers opened and looked up at her as her arms were in midair looking as if she was going to either hit him or she was about to stretch. She took the latter and faked a stretch but stood up in the process biting her lips from mortification, praying he won't noticed his shirt was wet.

"Did you sleep well?" Ichigo asked as he stretched himself on the couch and ran his hand through his hair. Why did he have to look so perfect even after a night's unexpected rest?

Rukia gathered her belongings, "I should get going. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I have so much I need to do." Grabbing her car keys she rushed out the front door to her car before Ichigo ran to stop her by putting his hand on the car door so she could not open it due to his strength. Slowly turning around she faced him with books in her hand. Ichigo put another hand up and rested it besides her head, so she was trapped into between his arms. She couldn't make eye contact as he peered down at her.

Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing shallowed. What did he want with her?

His hand left the area beside her head and his face leaned down even closer to hers. Now her breathing hitched, was he going to…?

"You have a drool mark," Ichigo whispered as he wiped the area on the side of her mouth with his thumb.

Rukia turned completely red as she turned her face away from him, gripping her books tighter in her hands. How completely humiliated she was.

Ichigo cupped her face with the same hand and turned her face gently so she was staring at him once more, his eyes intense as ever.

"Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes widened, "W-What?" Did she hear what she thought he said?

Ichigo wasn't laughing or giving her a smirk, he was completely serious and it scared her.

"I want to kiss you," He whispered again and started to lean forward.

"N-no," Rukia said right away, almost kicking herself from rejecting to him.

Ichigo straightened and released his hand from her face completely shocked, he also had a hurt look on his face from the rejection.

"I am sorry," Rukia quietly said and quickly open her car door and left him in his driveway. Her heart was beating furiously as she could still feel his arms holding her in her sleep. His hand that was caressing her face. The smell of him was still so vivid in her imagination. At a stoplight she looked out her car window and stared at the two handprints he had left there. Holding up her hand, she placed it in the light imprint noticing how big his hand was compared to her own.

 ** _Next Class:_**

Rukia was nervous. She didn't know what to expect when she will see him the following class. Now there she was, sitting there and couldn't pay attention to her ritual morning reading. He stepped into the class room and Rukia immediately regretted in going to class that day but she just couldn't miss. She will just wait until he will say something, usually he will always say good morning to her first.

"Morning Rukia," Ichigo said without looking at her.

"Morning."

Nothing happened after that.

 ** _Next Day:_**

Good mornings then nothing.

 ** _Two Days Later:_**

Good Morning and still nothing..

 ** _End of their first month of class:_**

Same as the above and above and above.

"Alright class, you will get Monday off due to a holiday so light assignment for the weekend. Have a good holiday," The professor said with a smile before she exited the room.

Rukia started to gather her belongings until she heard Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Any plans for the holiday?"

Rukia shook her head, "My brother has to work so I am going to stay here for the weekend. Probably just the usual- errands and assignment." She went back to gathering her belogngings.

"I will pick you up Sunday. My family and friends will be getting together at my house since my younger sisters want to light fireworks.," Ichigo said nonchalantly as he swung his bag behind his shoulder.

Rukia thought for a moment, she did enjoy spending times with his friends that one time.

"Okay."

 ** _Sunday:_**

"Old man, Karin, Yuzu- this is Rukia."

"Nice to meet you sweety, call me Isshin," Isshin held out his hand and shook hers outstretched. The twins were curious about her as Ichigo haven't brought home another girl in a long time. Orihime and Tatsuki didn't count as they had known Ichigo for a very long time. Yuzu was very friendly with her and asked many questions about her but Yuzu was a bit guarded. Slowly she opened up to Rukia.

Rukia was having a very pleasant time with the welcomed company and she even got into a water gun war with the friends. Before she knew it, night time had fall upon them and the twins were very adamant about lighting the fireworks.

Orihime smiled over at Rukia who was off to the side and went over to drag her towards the fun, handing her a lit sparkler. Rukia was amazed at the sparkling glow and moved her wrist in circles as the other ladies of the group, laughing out loud with them.

"So," Orihime said catching Rukia's attention. "What are you and Kurosaki?"

Rukia thanked the almighty power that no one could see her blush, "Just friends."

Orihime gave her a look and laughed, "He likes you."

"I thought you two were more than friends?" Rukia asked bluntly. She didn't mean to but curiosity got the best of her.

"No, he is my best friends. I mean I love him very much but I know it won't work out. He views Tatsuki and me as his sisters. It will just be too weird for us to date at this point," Orihime sighed, a little sadly. "He is looking over at you all night, go talk to him."

Rukia didn't know what to say until Orihime walked behind her and nudge her towards Ichigo. She quietly yelped as she took a deep breath and started to walk towards him. Bump, bump, bump… hear heart was beating out of her chest.

"About time you come and say hi to me," Ichigo smirked as he handed her a sparkler and lit it with the end of his.

"I was busy," Rukia said blushing.

"I noticed, busy avoiding me," He laughed. Before she knew it he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the lively crowd once the sparklers died out in their hands.

She didn't say anything as he interlocked their hands and led her through a wooded area up on a hill.

"Where are you taking me?" Rukia questioned as she avoided tripping over loose branches.

"You will see," Ichigo said as he continued to lead her.

They approached a clearing and Rukia gasped in awe as the stars were shining bright, and the view overlooked the city. Over in the distance she could see fireworks filling the skies from all over.

"Wow," She said breathlessly.

"I come up here when there is something on my mind or I need to de-stress," Ichigo stated as he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo turned towards her and brought his free hand up to her face, cradling her cheek. He grazed his thumb across her cheek softly.

"Listen Rukia, we only have a month left of class and time to spend together before I leave for school again. Let's make the most of it. I know you just broke up with your long term boyfriend but frankly I don't give a fuck. I want to see where this will lead us. If this is just a summertime romance than it's just a summertime romance. I don't want to put a label on us or anything; I just want to spend the next month with you. If we want to continue this after summer then we will but for now… I am going to ask you for one thing."

 _ **Badump. Badump. Badump.**_

"What is it?" She whispered. Did a sound even escaped from her parted lips?

Ichigo smiled and lowered his face towards hers, but passed towards her ear. His nose slightly nuzzled the rib of her ear and whispered, "I am going to ask you for a kiss."

Her body jolted as his nose barely grazed the side of her cheek, feeling the small puffs of warm breath on his way towards her mouth. His lips stopped in front of hers, lifting his eyes as he made direct eye contact with the dark violets. When she didn't move a muscle, he closed his eyes and captured her lips gently, taking the lower lip in between his own two. Rukia closed her eyes as she melted into him and felt him release her hand, trailing up her arm to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. One of her hand gripped the fabric over his shoulder and the other on the back of his head, tangling in the silk threads. His ran the tip off his tongue along her lower lip causing her to gasp, allowing him to slip in to her mouth stealthily.

They were lost in the moment as the fireworks exploded around them. Rukia didn't know what will happen next after a month but she will give them a month to explore this new 'relationship' of theirs. If it lasts just for a month, she knew she would never forget him or what they had shared.

Never forget her summertime romance with Kurosaki Ichigo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Just needed a break from my stories so here you go. Just a cute story. Epilogue later since I am sure you want to know how it completely finish right? Give me your thoughts and maybe I will post more short stories whenever I need a break!**

 **xoxoxo- jae**


End file.
